


Roxy and Sollux Save the Universe

by Nezumimurasaki



Series: Binarystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, binarystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has given up on ever having a functioning game, but maybe all it takes is a couple of hackers and a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy and Sollux ====> Save the Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Background for "Kismoosis *Kismesis" and the first part of the Binarystuck Universe.

Alpha Kids ====> Lose the Game

They stood before a glowing bright cutout of a house, the symbol of the game they'd been playing. Around them was darkness so thick Roxy had a feeling there was nothing beyond it. It was deathly silent and the air smelled like ozone and petrichor. She looked around at her friends. Janie was fidgeting, biting her lip and looking at the door as if it was at once the most beautiful and the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. Roxy understood that feel. This was the moment of truth. If they had done everything right, they were all going home, to a shiny new world made just for them. If not... Roxy swallowed back the tears of fear that were threatening. If not, they had no idea.  
Jake was hiding his nerves, checking the supplies attached to his belt and trying to look every inch the action hero, but she noticed how he wouldn't let go of Dirk's hand. For his part, Dirk was the coolest one out of the four of them, big surprise. He just lowered his shades to get a better look, then let out a long low whistle. “Yup... that's a door all right.” He let his thick Texan accent out and normally the deliberate Forrest Gump-ness of it would make Roxy laugh. But right now... it was either the beginning or the ending of the world, and even she knew that beginnings and endings that big were a time for solemnity.  
She took a deep breath and walked the three steps that put her right in front of the door. The door knob was neither hot or cold. It was rather disturbingly body temperature actually. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to meet Dirks eyes. For once in his life there was no irony or coolkid in his expression, just apprehension. It struck her with a gut wenching pang that despite what they'd been through, they were only sixteen and they didn't ask for this shit, not really. But the only way to go was forward. She closed her eyes and turned the handle. Everyone and everything seemed to hold it's breath. She opened the door and all was nothingness.

Roxy ====> Be bored and existentialist

It turned out that the end of the world was surprisingly not-killy. It was, however, boring. The entire contents of the place after the world were as follows: One tiny floating rock, One small building on top of said rock with tunnels going into the rock below, Four confused teenagers, and whatever they happened to have had in their inventories or could alchemize.  
There was no Internet but they had managed a small intra-net for sharing all the files they had and chatting. They spent about a week snooping each other's music and movies and making fun of each others tastes... but there were only so many times she could laugh at the recording of Dirk singing “Pon Pon Pon” before even that got dull. Roxy secretly set up a satellite modem, but wasn't really surprised when there was nothing to connect it to out there. She put a repeating SOS on permanent broadcast anyway. Jake didn't have the monopoly on hope.  
Her stomach was constantly clenched with a foreboding sense of doom. It wasn't that they would starve or suffocate or anything. They had alchemized hydroponic gardens and water purifiers and co2 scrubbers and everything else first thing. But she still felt doomed and nearly choking on a kind of deep existential loneliness. She had Janie and Dirk and Jake, but it was too quiet, and for all that she loved them... it felt like they were settling in to make a life and she was just... there. Set apart from this reality and the mind numbing monotony of their existence.  
Dirk had a theory that this place was a punishment for losing, like the corn field with the television on Second Life. She wasn't sure he was far off.

Sollux ====> Notice an anomaly.

The asteroid was crowded now. Dave and Rose had been with them for three years, but the arrival of Jade and John had added up to way too many people around. He had retreated to his respite block where he worked on his pet project, scanning the nothingness around them for... something. He had been at it for a long time and found absolutely nothing. Not that he was surprised. After all, they were the product of a couple of null sessions. There was nothing for them but what they managed to make here.  
Just because he wasn't surprised didn't mean he didn't sometimes thump this head against the cool surface of his desk and curse the entirety of the multi verse for the cruel trick. It didn't mean he felt OK with it or even settled or content or any of the other bullshit the others were learning how to be. There was meant to be fucking more to life than this.  
Then one sleepless day... he found it.  
It was weak, so very weak, scrambled and corrupted, but it was a signal nonetheless. He followed it with his equipment and mind, his fingers flying over the keyboard and his thoughts casting wide to trace it to it's source. It ended at... nothing.  
He sat back in his chair and blinked his sightless eyes. No... not nothing. Something not there, but something that existed nonetheless. A wall! Someone on the other side was broadcasting something. A castaway like him tossing out bottles into the night-wracked waves of reality. Why hadn't he thought of that? “You fucking genius...” A crooked smile twitched his lips and he cracked his knuckles then lay his fingers carefully onto the keys. “Time to knock some walls down.”

Roxy ====> Get an unexpected message

Roxy hung upside down, her legs hooked over her chair and her laptop on the ground in front of her. She had even flipped the screen so that to her it was right side up. She had found a cache of classical literature on Jane's system and was trying to read Moby Dick. Because it was long... and had the word Dick, which at least gave her something fun to say if anyone asked her what she was doing.  
A window popped up just as she got to the part where the kid was going to go on the boat.  
\--twinArmageddons[TA] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]! \--  
TA: Hello?  
TG: Who is this? *suspicious face* Jane, did you switch handfls?  
TG:*handles  
TA: Are you the one 2ending out the distre22 2ignal?  
Roxy sat her drink aside and glared at the screen, her “suspicious face” still on.  
TG:Maybe. That is confidential information. Who is this?  
TA:Jegu2, you're wor2e than Jade. I'm the guy who got your me22age.  
TG:Wait, Jade? Like Jake's grandma Jade? :-O  
TA:No idea. 2he seems a little young to have de2cendant2 but nothing in thi2 game make2 2ense anyway. 2o yea, I 2uppose. How many Jade2 can there bee?  
Roxy took a breath. She could not afford to get over excited about this. It could be one of the others playing a trick. She swung her legs down and righted herself, then walked a quick circuit of the building, sticking her nose into everyone's rooms. Jane was asleep. Jake wasn't in his room, which made her suspicious till... She opened the door to Dirk's room and got an eyeful of naked English butt and a momentary flash of Strider wang. “Holy fuck, sorry guys... erm... have fun!” She ignored their protestations and booked it back to her room, her heart in her throat. Holy crap, it was real, really real, someone had found them, there was someone out there! She vaulted the chair and grabbed her laptop with shaking hands.  
TG:Oh my glob! Yur Real!  
TA:Duh. Forgive my ma22ive eyeroll.  
TG:But... yur real!!!   
TA:We've establi2hed thi2.  
TG:But that means that there is something out there! Like “we are nto alone” an all that shit!  
TG:*not  
TA:You want out of that box or not?  
TG:I'm listendin.  
TG:*listening

Roxy and Sollux ====> Be in cahoots.

After that they were in near constant communication, hatching a grand plan that might mean life and a chance for all of them to win for once. It was technically cheating, and it was hacky as hell, but they were hackers, that was what they DID.  
\--twinArmageddons[TA] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]! \--  
TA: 2o, a2 far as I can tell, between everyone here, we have all of the part2 needed for 2pawning a new univer2e, 2ave for the tumor.  
TG:You mean that sorta spiky yigyang thingee? We totes got you covered.  
TG:*Yinyang  
TA: You do? Holy 2hit ye2.  
TG:But how do we get it to you guys? I can't get anything out of here without it getting scrambled. :/ Only reason this message thing works is that it uses your in line to piggyback my notes to you.  
TA:We are going to 2end the 2tuff two you.  
TG:But, what if we mess it up?  
TA:RY, we've di2cu22ed thi2. You won't.  
TG:But, why?  
TA:Becau2e you need thi2 as much as I do. You're climbing the wall2 over there. You won't me22 up your one chance two get out.  
TG:Aww... you just... get me. *wonk*  
TG:*wink  
TA:Heh. Get 2ome 2leep. We 2tart work in five hour2.  
TG:Aye Aye Captain. *salute*  
TA:Night, Roxy.  
TG:Night Sollux. 

Everyone ====> Do this shit.

Five hours later Roxy doned a headset and headed the the surface of the rock. Jane, Dirk and Jake followed, looking curious but sort of hopefull too. Iether Roxy was nuts, or today they got to leave here forever.  
Roxy put a hand to the headset and switched it on.  
\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] started pestering twinArmageddons[TA]! \--  
TG:This is Haxor Princess to Bifurcated Badass, Do you Read me Badass? We are good to go.  
TA:Yea fucking I read you. Cut it out with the dumba22 codenames. Everything'2 in place here two.  
TG:Good, Have Jade send over the first items. Lets get this party started.  
In front of Roxy, a wide checkered field appeared. Skaia. Jade had shrunk it to about the size of a basket ball court, but Sollux was sure it would work still. Next appeared a large frog frozen in a chunk of ice and a ring with three pearls. Roxy picked the ring up and flipped it between her hands.  
TA:Ok, Everything'2 2ent. Did it get there OK?  
TG:It got here just fine. Um Sollux...   
TA:Yea RY?  
She bit her lip and looked at the ring, hovering just short of putting it on.  
TG:I'm scared.  
TA:Don't be. You can do thi2.  
TG:But what if it doesn't work? What if we all die and it's all my fault?  
TA:RY, li2ten two me. You are going two put that ring on, you are going two put that tumor and that frog in the middle of 2kaia, and we are going two bull2hit and hack our way through thi2 twogeather, and when it'2 done, I'm... I don't know... I'll take you to diggyland or whatever that place Dave i2 alway2 on about i2.  
TG:Disneyland?  
TA:Whatever you want.  
A smile tugged at the corners of Roxy's lips and she slid the ring on.  
TG:I can't wait to see your face on Slash Mountain.  
It was relatively simple, overall. If sburb/sgrub was procreation, this was invetro. They moved the parts around as needed, applied heat and pressure, and in about three hours, it was ready. A new universe ready to be born.  
Roxy picked up the glowing ball of well... reality and admired it. It pulsed and was warm. She closed her eyes, and set it into the flower that bloomed now in the center of skia.  
TG:All systems are go, see you on the other side.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Roxy's plan worked, everyone is ok, and they have a whole new world to explore! What do you do when you've just saved the universe? Go to Disneyland, of course!  
> The end of this is shameless fluff and I have no shame about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, you don't even know.

Roxy ====> Witness the birth of a new reality.  
The flower closed it's petals around the nascent universe, enfolding it protectively like a baby in swaddling. Roxy felt a pang of emotion. She had never known her mother, and yet now, she was playing mother to the universe. It was a heady thing. She sat on the ground next to it and hummed softly, running her fingers over the petals in gentle strokes. Soon. The glow seemed to pulse, and the pulse quickly aligned to her humming, dimming and brightening in time to her breaths. As the thief of void, it was only natural that she turn all this void around them into something grand. A smile twitched at the corners of her lips and she concentrated.  
The bundle before her began to hum. Quietly at first, but then louder and louder, becoming like a choir of voices singing wordless songs of exultation. The light grew brighter and brighter, so bright she had to close her eyes or else be blinded by it.  
At last, she felt the petals, now empty, open under her fingers, and the light dimmed to something manageable. She opened her eyes, and stared out into her new universe, a satisfied smile on her face. 

Sollux ====> Be surprised.

Sollux could not believe it. It had worked. First a loud singing had come, then a light so bright that everyone had had to avert their eyes, and now... He looked out over a world reborn. Three suns shone in the distance, one blue, one red, and one gold, none of them painfully burning as Alternia's had been. Just below him, two planets spun in a complicated orbital dance. One looked like Alternia, and the other was blue with oceans and green and brown with land masses he was unfamiliar with. Four moons wove complex trajectories around them both.  
It was then that he realized he could see! He turned around to tell the others and his jaw dropped. They were all there. Everyone. Everyone who had died was alive, and the injuries they had sustained were gone. Even the dancestors, long dead, were alive and gazing around in shock and awe. In a few moments it would be a bedlam and pandemonium of shouts and argument and celebration, but for the moment they were all just too stunned to say anything.  
Sollux's communicator chimed, making him jump.  


\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] started pestering twinArmageddons[TA] !--  
TG:Hey... You there?  
He grinned, scanning the area of space they were in for her rock. He spotted it not too far away.  
TA:Fuck ye2! Look about 2ix o'clock from you.  
TG:OMG! I can see you! Hi!!!!!  
A blobby pink and white shape on the rock opposite him was waving. He laughed and waved back.  
TA:Heh. Hi. 2oo... now what?  
TG:Now we get our asses down there and have the biggest party the universe has ever seen! :D  


Everyone ====> Get your asses down there to party.  


So, the new world was pretty much the same as the old one. At least that's what Dave and John and Rose said. God it was weird talking to Rose, who was essentially her mom... and who's mom she technically was. Very very strange. But also kinda bitching. She'd never met anyone who liked wizards as much as she did before.  
The humans had arrived on earth first, with the trolls going to see what Alternia was like now, and promising to come join the party soon.  
They had found on arriving that their boondollars had transformed into interplanetary credits, the currency of the binary system, and thus, they were all kinda rich. The banquet room they rented was so normal as to be strange after what they had been through. Roxy was on her third martini when the trolls arrived. They trooped in, looking tired but relieved, and various humans and trolls were running to each other, greeting, talking, hugging, and overall creating a giant ruckus. She had to smile. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see a spindly skinny troll wearing red and blue glasses, with double horns and a goofy toothy grin on his face. “Roxy, I pre2ume?” He had the most adorable lisp!  
She cocked her head. “Sollux?”  
He nodded and she squeed and threw her arms around his neck. “WE DID IT! OMG!!!!!!!!!”  
He stood awkwardly a moment under her onslaught of affection, but then chuckled and hugged her back. “Of cour2e we did. We're mad haxor geniu2e2 remember?”  
She giggled and backed up a bit so she could see his face, arms still round his shoulders “Oh my glob, say “geniuses” again, your lisp is like the cutest thing EVAR.”  
He frowned at her, one eyebrow raised. “Geniou2e2.” he said, voice flat and expression deadpan.  
“Eeeeeeeeeeee! You are the best! OMG!!! And your eyebrow! It's like yur Spock or somethin'!” She squeezed him close again and he sort of flailed, with no idea what to do or how to react to the girl doing her best impression of an octopus around his chest.  
Rose, who was passing by, patted Roxy on the shoulder and tisked. “Now Roxy, play nice with the poor boy. He's not used to the exuberance of teenage human girls.”  
Roxy rolled her eyes but released her death grip. “Yes mom....” she droned, in a way that was pure teenage girl.  
Rose nodded, apparently satisfied. “That's my little princess.”  
Roxy facepalmed and Sollux lost it, his head on her shoulder, his entire body wracked with fit after fit of giggles.  
“Mommy's little prin2e22!” he gasped between gufaws, blue and red tears trickling out the corners of his eyes. “Oh my glob!”  
“Shut it, space man, or I will shoot you back into orbit.” she grumbled, face buried in his chest.  
“But then who'll take you to Diggyland?” He smirked.  
She looked up at him shyly. “You meant that?”  
“Why the fuck would I 2ay it if I didn't mean it?”  
“Shit's n' giggles? Hyperbole?”  
“Ok, maybe for hyperbole.” He picked up her glass and took an experimental sip. He gagged and made a face. “Gah... that'2 wor2e than Faygo...”  
“Le Sighn...” She took the glass from him and patted his head. “I have so much to teach you.”  


Sollux====> Take that girl to Diggyland.  


Sollux nearly kissed the ground when the plane touched down. It had been the flight from hell. Even though they had flown first class, so had everyone else, and it had been pandemonium. Terezi and Dave had spent the entire flight tossing the complementary peanuts at each other and making jokes about “hot nuts”. TZ, for her part, had caught every single “delicious salt nibblet” Dave threw with disturbing accuracy and a sharkish grin. The ones she flung at Dave, however, went winging past and plinked off the person behind him. That person was Sollux.  
Karcat and Kankri were yelling at each other about the definition of “oppression” and Cronus had started taking bets to see who could guess closest to the date they would officially announce their Kismesis.  
Mewlin and Nepeta found some kind of music machine and started singing ear-splitting karaoke, and when they managed to get Equius up there for a stuttering and halting rendition of “Lola” Sollux just sort of crumpled in on himself.  
Roxy, who was trying to see what the limits of the “unlimited free drinks” were, did not help matters. She just leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Ok, maybe that helped a little, but gah... there were too many of them and they were fucking nuts and it was bedlam. He was never flying with that lot ever again.

Roxy====> Be an insomniac.  


Roxy leaned against the railing of her hotel room balcony and sighed. It had been hours since they had all gone to their rooms to sleep, and she just couldn't. The worst part was that it wasn't that she was too excited to sleep or worried or any of that... her body just refused to shut off. She went back inside and flopped down on the bed. “S'what I get for sleeping on the plane...” She muttered.  
She was bored and a little lonely. Maybe Sollux was up. He had mentioned not sleeping much. She tossed a robe on over her PJ's and crept out into the hall. Sollux had gotten a room just a few down from hers, so she scurried over and knocked.  
Sollux answered the door, his hair askew, his glasses off, and his expression sort of adorably blank. “Huh? Roxy? What'2 up?” Jegus he was cute like this.  
She shrugged. “Couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you. You just mentioned...”  
He sighed and tugged her by the arm into the room. “Nah, I'm 2till up too.”  
As he shut the door behind them, she looked around curiously. It was a troll suite, and she wasn't too surprised to find it was a bit different. Rather than a bed, a large pool of some kind of jelly-fluid sat central to the room, and the floor was tiled rather than carpeted, presumably to make cleaning up the liquid easier.  
She walked over and looked inside. “So... you sleep in this?” He really had still been up then. Otherwise he would be dripping with this stuff.  
“Yea, when I get around to it.” He sat back down at the desk and started tick-ticka-taping at the keyboard. She spared a glance over his shoulder at the screen, but it was all in a programing language she hadn't learned. She looked for a seat, but found there wasn't another one. She shrugged and hoisted herself up onto the desk next to Sollux's husktop instead. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. “You're welcome to give the recoupracoon a try. Ro2e alway2 2aid 2he 2lept better when 2he bunked with Kanaya.”  
“That may have been because they're totes red as roses over eachother.” Roxy pointed out with a giggle.  
Sollux made a face like she had offended his tender sensibilities. “Or it could be that 2opor is a 2edative and can knock out adult blueblood troll2 ten time2 her 2ize.”  
“Then why aren't you asleep?” She beeped his nose and he crossed his eyes a moment before waving her hand off.  
“Becau2e I don't want two. I have work two do.”  
“Soooollluuuuux, we're on vacation! Stop that!” She papped the husktop closed and hopped up. “You need your sleep if we're going to get up early and avoid the lines.” She grabbed his arm and began tugging towards the tub of slime.  
He scrabbled for the husktop a moment, but gave up pretty quickly and let her drag him. He really was tired then, just ornery and a workaholic. Roxy felt a pang of fondness surge through her and tugged him down to set at the edge of the recoupracoon with her. “So, how does this work?”  
He shrugged, tugging off his shirt and neatly folding it before setting it aside. “We get in and go to 2leep.”  
Her brow furrowed. “But what if we fall all the way in during the night? Wouldn't we drown?”  
He shook his head, his tired state obvious in the mechanical, slow nature of the motion. “No, it's oxygenated to the point it'2 breathable, like that 2tuff deep 2ea divers use.”  
“Huh... and it's safe for humans?” Roxy put her finger in and slicked the stuff between her fingers curiously.  
Sollux put his legs over the side and slid in. “Ro2e found out that human2 can manage it two when whe had a fight with Erridan and he tried to drown her in some... Didn't go well for him. He he.” The thought of Eridan's cumupins made Him smile a little.  
Roxy smiled and tugged off her bathrobe. She wore a tshirt and shorts to sleep, so she figured that would work to go in the sopor. She slid in next to him and lay back against the side of the structure. “Welp I guess this is good night then.” It was a bit awkward. She wasn't used to sleeping with someone else in the room. Still, she could feel a warm relaxation starting to come over her.  
“Yup... Um... good night.” He seemed as awkward about it as she was.  
Roxy, overcome with a feeling of sympathy and inexplicable protectiveness, reached over and wrapped her arm around his bony chest.  
He stiffened a moment but then sort of relented and let himself be tugged close. “Not your Moirail.” he muttered. He was already beginning to doze off, and his voice was thick with sleep.  
Roxy could only manage a sort of noncommittal noise and to cuddle him closer. So what if he wasn't her moirail? They both needed to sleep, and this felt... good, right. “'S Jus' Sleep.” She patted the top of his head, between the horns. “Shoooshh.”  
“Not helping your argument.” He shifted to wrap his arms around her too. “Jegus human2 really are huge pale 2lut2.”  
Roxy frowned and patted him again, this time a little harder than necessary. “Not a slut. Shhh. Sleep time naow.”  
Sollux chuckled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift away. “Whatever you say, RY.”


End file.
